This Could Have Gone Better
by I.AM.OPTIMUS.PRIME
Summary: Alec comes home to fing Magnus...not quite the same as how he left him. Malec. Fluff, eventually
1. Chapter 1

Well!  
A new story M?  
One with actual chapters?  
Are you really gonna update it?  
Is it 2:26 in the morning?  
Yes. Yes it is.  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
Alec Lightwood slammed the door shut behind him and kicked his worn boots off.  
"Alec? Could you help me?" Magnus called. Sighing, Alec padded off toward the bedroom.  
Magnus was in quite a pickle. He wasn't quite sure how he got himself into this mess. One moment he was leafing through one of the assorted spell books in his room, the next he was... like this.  
"Oh. Magnus? What- How- who- huh?" Alec's face was simply adorable when he was flustered. Said boy shook his head and rubbed his eyes.  
"How did you manage this one?" Alec asked, clearly disturbed. He was also blushing, that adorable shadowhunter.  
"I haven't the faintest. One moment I was trying to find a recipe for an elderly werewolf who needed a pair of- never mind." He said, noticing Alec's disturbed expression. "Anyway, I was just waiting for the potion to cool when I decided to read through," he paused to glance at the booklet on his desk. "Evergrist's best spells. I picked up the potion, which was cooled by now, and tripped over that damned cat. I spilled it all over myself and almost wrecked a pair of Armani dress shoes. Pity." Magnus seemed a bit lost in thought for a moment, then shrugged.  
"Can't you reverse it?" Alec asked, worried. "I mean, with all these spell books, there's got to be a cure or antidote or something." The Shadowhunter's eyes flickered across the various tomes lining the walls.  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I can't reverse it Alec. I've tried. Twice, I believe" Magnus' eyes held a small hint of sadness.  
"Why not?"  
"Because certain speeds cannot be lifted off a warlock who cast them upon them self. Even by accident."  
"So I need to find another Warlock to take the spell off you. I'll call Izzy. I think she dated one once." Alec was already flipping open his phone and walking out of the room.  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
Isabelle was not enjoying herself. First off, Jace took her IPhone. Then he stuck her with training duty for Clary. To top it all off, she had broken a nail. Bad day overall.  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
Jace sat reading a silly mundane book about Hobbits with rings when his phone buzzed. Sorry, not his phone. It was Izzy's as he had stolen it about an hour ago.  
"Hello. Iz isn't in. Can I take a message?" He asked pleasantly.  
"Jace?" Alec's slightly worried voice rang over the small device.  
"Yeah. I thought it would be obvious. I do have an amazingly charming voice. What do you want Alec? I just found out that Gandalf is color coded. I mean really, 'the Grey' 'the White'? What?" Alec exhaled loudly through his nose.  
"Jace, where's Izzy? I need to talk to her."  
Just then, Jace's door flew open and Isabelle stormed in.  
"Isabelle's currently giving me this really scary look." Jace said narrowing his eyes at her scowling features. She stuck her tongue out at him like the mature teenager she was.  
"Whatever. Look, I need help." Alec said, slightly (very) exasperated. Jace rolled his eyes and pressed the 'speaker phone' option.  
"Loud and clear. What ails you, brother?"  
"Jace, not funny." Isabelle said tossing one of her inky black pigtails behind her.  
"I need you two to find a warlock for me." Alec was clicking his stele against Magnus' coffee table to an irregular beat  
"Don't you already have one?" Jace asked, being the cocky blonde he usually was. Isabelle shoved him over and plopped down on his bed  
"Well, Magnus is kinda, umm, he's sorta.." Alec trailed off biting his lip.  
"What? What is going on?" Isabelle questioned, leaning forward towards the phone a fraction.  
"Magnus accidentally turned himself into a girl."  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
Scene!  
Yup. That's what's happening. I'll probably update this weekend. Or maybe Tomorrow. (Sorry, later today.)  
Reviews welcome with open arms!  
Lollipops and candy corn,  
I.A.O.P.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm actually updating on time!  
Sorry the chapters are so short...  
Anyway, I forgot to mention the disclaimer last chapter, so I DONT OWN MI. Or The Lord of the rings...  
So! Onto the story!  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
"Wait what? I must be hearing things. I thought you just said Magnus poofed into a girl. That's actually highly improbable as-" Jace was going full shadowhunter mode while methodically drumming his pianist fingers against his thigh.  
"Jace." Alec interrupted.  
"-he would have to have thyme and rodent lungs mixed with a-"  
"Jace."  
"-A pinch of lemon zest mixed with his blood, the blood of a Virgin vampire slated under the full moon and-"  
"Jace."  
"-Finally, the ground up eyes of a werewolf fetus."  
"Jace."  
"Yes Alec?"  
"Are you done?" Alec's eyes were beginning to droop.  
"Wait. How do you know this? Have you turned yourself into a girl recently?" Isabelle's wide brown eyes held a tiny sliver of mischief, but she looked mostly worried.  
Jace scoffed. "I read it in one of Magnus' books when I was prisoner there. I forgot what it was called though."  
Alec shifted and stretched into a more comfortable position.  
"So. You need a warlock that can fix Magnus?" Jace prompted, changeling the rhythm he was tapping.  
"Oh yeah. Iz, do you know any?"Alec asked switching the phone to his other hand.  
"Not any that could help. Wait, I met one at the hospital when I was visiting Clary's mom." Isabelle scrunched up her face in thought. After a long moment, she sighed. "I don't remember her name though."  
Suddenly there was a loud crash and a string of curse words, some of which weren't in English.  
"I'll call you back. Bye." Alec snapped his ancient flip phone shut and looked up at the warlock.  
"Um, Magnus? What- are you groping yourself?" The shadowhunter spluttered a confused look gracing his fine features. Which, by the way, were crimson.  
"Hmm? Oh." The hands dropped from the chest. "Boobs are weird. They're bothering me. Also, it seems as if the transformation happens over a period of time. My voice is still-" And then it cracked. "Never mind."  
Magnus's new voice was higher than Alec's now, yet still deeper than Isabelle's.  
"I'm gonna go see if I have a bra somewhere around here..." Magnus shuffled off toward his- wait would it be her now? Alec shook his head. No, definitely still a him.  
"Hey Alec? Do you know how much crap a girl can store in her bra? It's a lot. Like seriously." He came back in wearing a simple black shirt and grey skinny jeans.  
As Magnus' new stature was stick thin and about eight inches shorter, the shirt hung off one shoulder and the pants were bunched up around the ankles.  
"I want food. Are there any jelly beans left?" He strutted over to the kitchen, almost tripping twice.  
Alec, who still had viciously red cheeks mind you, followed to find him tipping the bag back to catch the remaining pieces in his mouth.  
"Aw, damn. I got some down my shirt. What the hell? Do girls usually have things fall into their cleavage?" Magnus' expression was perplexed, eyebrows furrowed and everything.  
Alec grabbed the bag of jelly beans and dropped the last two into his palm. Talking one between two fingers, he began to examine it. Aiming carefully, he tossed the tutti-frutti flavored candy neatly down Magnus's shirt.  
"Don't you dare put the other one there, Blue Eyes. I will castrate you with a fork."  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
Okay. Good enough.  
I tried to make it funny... Did it work? Did you laugh? Should I add more of this/less of that? Is my spelling good? Should I stop asking questions? Review your answer by clicking/tapping that pretty little box there!  
Audiu,  
I.A.O.P.


	3. Chapter 3

And I'm back!  
I apologize in advance, for there will be no Funnies in this chapter. Sorry?  
I don't own MI.  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
After Alec so rudely cut them off, Isabelle and Jace decided to try to find a way to fix Magnus. Well, Jace was. Isabelle decided to get some clothes for Magnus now that his probably didn't fit him any more, disregarding the fact he could probably snap some up. Finding a few outfits that Magnus might find suitable she began to wonder what he looked like now. Was he shorter? Thinner? More curvy? Taller? No, taller would be weird.  
She scooped up the outfits and grabbed her phone before heading to Brooklyn.  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
Flavio scowled at the smooth ball in front of him. He didn't find the image satisfactory apparently. He wrapped long, thin fingers around the orb and threw it against the wall. The crystal shattered on impact.  
"Master, your... guest has arrived." A pale, sickly looking servant girl bowed then backed out of the room.  
"Excellent." Flavio muttered to himself.  
He hurried down the hall to the thick, heavy iron door that led to the cellar. Humming to himself, he pulled it open and descended into the gloom.  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
She shuddered, maybe from the cold, or from fear. It was hard to tell. Blinking open her eyes, she noticed it was dark. For a moment she worried she had gone blind.  
Realizing it was a blindfold, she exhaled a small sigh of relief.  
She reached her hand up to pull it off, but her wrists were bound with cold, heavy manacles tethering her to the chair she was sitting on.  
A simple flick of her ankle told her they were bound too.  
Next to address was the fact that she was missing her shirt. There were more chains wrapped securely around her abdomen.  
Before she could start to plan an escape route, the harsh clicking of heels rang in her ears.  
With one swift motion, her captor ripped the blindfold off. She blinked waiting for her eyes to adjust before meeting the eyes of her captor.  
"Well, it seems we met again doesn't it?" The man, her captor, had a smooth baritone voice and silvery-blue scales on the backs of his hands, his forehead, and the base of his neck.  
"Flavio." Her voice threatened to waver, but didn't. Much to her relief, it stayed sharp and cool.  
"You've been the bane of my existence for a long time. It's time I put an end to that once and for all." With that, Flavio pulled a wicked sharp blade from the sheath at his belt.  
"Prepare to die, little warlock."  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
Woah. Dude, that took me forever.  
Anyway, I'll probably update Saturday. Maybe.  
I'm wondering if I should keep the whole OC idea or not...it's up for vote, I guess. Review your preference.  
Goodnight/day/whatever  
I.A.O.P.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh stars.  
By the angel. Im so sorry you guys. There was absolutely no excuse about how inexcusably short the chapters are.  
And how long it took me to update.  
I don't own MI, Lord of the Rings, or the wizard of oz. And also, sadly, Nickelback and Supernatural.  
Warning: mild swearing, JB, and a smidgen of adult humor.  
Read on!  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
"It's like the middle of the night Magnus, what do you want?" However good Alec sounds in the day, it's just so much more sexy at night when it's made husky from sleep.  
"I have bad news Alec." Magnus' muffled voice said from the speaker in Alec's phone. Alec decided to go back to the institute to search through the library and had fallen asleep on one of the overstuffed chairs. Magnus was back at his apartment probably watching tv.  
"Did one of the Winchesters die again?"  
"Shut up Alec. You do not understand the amazingness that is Supernatural."  
"Probably because I live it on a daily basis. Besides, Sam only has to deal with Dean. I gotta deal with Jace." Just as Alec spoke those words, Jace strolled into the library in grey sweatpants, like he had been summoned.  
"Breaking it to Magnus that we're gonna elope because your no longer interested?" Jace's signature smirk adorned his pretty face. Tucked under one of his arms was his new favorite book series. He was apparently re reading the series because- actually, Alec didn't know why.  
"I just got to the part where we meet Gollum." The blonde said, noticing Alec's look.  
"Alec I need you to gather everyone and meet at my house in fifteen minuets." That was Magnus.  
"Mag-"  
"Make it twenty. I'll give Izzy's an extra few minuets to wake up. Bye!" Magnus clicked off.  
"Magnus wants us to meet at his house in twenty minuets. Why, heaven knows."  
Jace scrunched up his nose. "I'll get Clary and the bloodsucker. You can get Izzy. You should also call Jordan and what's her name." He smirked and shuffled out of the room.  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
"You aren't going to get away with that. Seriously, EVERYONE knows you don't pair forest green with lime green. Where are we, Oz? Dammit Rochelle." Isabelle wasn't actually sleeping. She was catching up on celebrity gossip.  
"I know, and guess who's in jail?" Clary, it seemed, loved gossip. She and Isabelle were having a sleep over that neither Jace nor Simon knew about.  
"Who?" Izzy exclaimed darting her dark eyes over to her ginger friend.  
"Justin Bieber. He's also apparently being deported!" Clary squealed. Burrowing her nose back into the magazine she mumbled: "At least, they're talking about it. I hope they do."  
There was a knock on the door.  
"It's Alec. Jace doesn't knock, he just barges in." Isabelle stood up to let him in.  
"Hey. Magnus wants us to meet at his, err, her house in twenty minuets." Alec said. He was fidgeting with one of the holes in his navy sweater.  
"Aye aye captain." Clary said, mock saluting.  
Alec nodded and walked away whistling "If Everyone Cared" by one of the artists Magnus had gotten him hooked on.  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
"This is a disaster. You were supposed to be in St. Louis, and I find you snogging some blonde chick in an ally. In freaking Brooklyn. Dammit Lysander." Flavio had summoned an expendable bodyguard to show his guest exactly how he planned to kill her.  
"Let me go you damn crackhead. I did absolutely nothing wrong and you know it. Why the hell am I here any way?" The girl shackled to the chair spat. Her features were screwed into a sinister glare.  
"You have quite the potty mouth." Flavio muttered turning his attention back to his prisoner. "My dear, has no one told you? I am going to finally find out where that little wench is hiding. The one you are so desperate to save." Flavio smirked.  
"Then I will kill him in front of you, in the flesh. You, my pretty, will hear his dying screams. Then I'll kill you." The girl shuddered. She knew exactly who she was hiding. She had been hiding him for almost 500 years.  
"Now dear, where is Magnus Bane?"  
-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
I'm sorry. Really. I am. Sadly, I probably won't update again till next weekend. School stuff is taking up a lot of my time.  
Smilies and rainbow-ies  
I.A.O.P.


End file.
